


Attention

by strwbrryhyuck



Series: Touch [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, Kinda, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:55:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21845125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strwbrryhyuck/pseuds/strwbrryhyuck
Summary: Sicheng is used to getting what he wants, and he can’t help but want Yuta.
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta
Series: Touch [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687696
Comments: 10
Kudos: 45





	Attention

Sicheng is greedy. He’s always wanted too much in life, always had an interest in velvet curtains and sleek, shiny cars and silk shirts. He always loved the clothes of the elite, the expensive cloth that would have costed more than the worth of his entire life if it weren’t for his rich parents.

He was always a quiet kid, never really having friends but wasn't ever picked on for it. He grew up spoiled, being an only child means he got almost everything he wanted and indulged in it. However, both parents working most of the time hindered his ability to be close with people, and he didn’t care much for others. Didn’t think he could, or had any reason to in fact.

He never really considered being a model until people started to notice him, or rather, his looks. He knew he was handsome, anyone with eyes could see he was but he didn’t really think he could make a living off of it.

Now, he is one of the top models in the industry and has more velvet curtains and expensive cars and silk shirts than needed. He models like he solely exists for the purpose of the camera, for people to look and notice and stare at him.

Sicheng never knew he craved attention until he started getting the attention. He is starved, indulging himself in the limelight and the world looking upon him, even if it’s just for his face. He wants everyone to see him, to know who he is.

He loves the praise, the fuzzy feeling he gets when people reach out, try to touch him and shout his name, craving for  _ his _ attention and Sicheng can’t get enough of it.

And then Yuta shows up. A fellow model in the industry and a few years older than Sicheng, more experienced but not as widely known and Sicheng is intrigued. Yuta is handsome, albeit a bit clumsy and pretty soon Sicheng starts noticing the attention Yuta gives him, basks in it. He can see it in his eyes, the way they sparkle when Yuta sees him or in his expressions when anybody else talks to him that Yuta desires him. 

Sicheng finds it amusing, how easily Yuta will fall apart from one glance in his direction, can see the way his body trembles as Sicheng places a hand on his shoulder when Sicheng pretends to lose his balance during one of their shoots.

Sicheng can’t help it, he becomes infatuated. Hungry for Yuta’s undying attention. Teasing and touching and watching Yuta, usually so strong and composed follow him like a puppy. Sicheng could kick him and spit on him, and Yuta would thank him with his big smile. That big, toothy smile that charms the world and admittedly, Sicheng too.

Sicheng is used to getting what he wants, and he can’t help but want Yuta.

It doesn’t take long before they’re hooking up, fucking each other in dressing rooms and bathrooms. Wherever they can hide, really.

Currently, they’re in Sicheng’s dressing room, Yuta staring down at him as Sicheng unbuckles the elder’s belt. Sicheng is on his knees, silk pants gathering dust as he pulls down Yuta’s linen trousers, pressing open mouthed kisses against his clothed member. 

“Sicheng,” Yuta breathes, running a hand through Sicheng’s hair, through the product used to keep it in place. Sicheng takes his mouth off of Yuta, slapping his hand away. 

“No touching,” Sicheng warns before returning to his previous actions. He hears Yuta whimper, but doesn’t glance up at him. He does not need to, there is no point, all Sicheng wants right now is a dick on his tongue suffocating his throat and stretching his lips until they feel like they’re about to burst.

When Yuta tries to grab at his hair again, Sicheng sighs and sits back, glancing at the wall behind him.

“Do you ever fucking listen?” He asks, standing up. Yuta whines, trying to reach out for him but hesitates, conflicted. Sicheng sighs, standing up before shoving Yuta against the wall closest to them.

“I asked you a question, baby,” Sicheng breathes into the elder’s ear, breath hot and wet against his skin. Yuta trembles underneath his touch, skin pink and hot. He says nothing. Choosing instead to close his eyes and pant. Sicheng hums under his breath. “Are you not going to answer?” He asks, rubbing his knee against Yuta’s groin. 

Yuta gasps, reaching out to touch Sicheng and grinding against his leg. He doesn’t stop, eyes red and face redder, cheeks dampening when he realizes that Sicheng isn’t even doing anything, just watching with his cold, blank stare as Yuta gets off on his pants, rubbing up against him like a bitch in heat.

Yuta looks so, so ashamed, but by his expression, he going to cum soon. He’s going to cum all over Sicheng’s pants and he hasn’t even done anything to Yuta except suck his dick and rub against his crotch, and Yuta is crying. He looks so utterly  _ pathetic _ , like a fucking virgin rubbing one for the first time.

Then he comes, and he can’t breathe because Sicheng is gripping onto his neck and digging his knee onto his cock, still oozing cum and the tingly, warm feeling soon blooms into pain as Sicheng overstimulates him. Sicheng clicks his tongue, tightening his grip on Yuta’s neck, not hard enough to bruise but hard enough to hurt. Yuta thinks he might pass out.

“Fuck, Yuta,” Sicheng breathes out, using his other hand to hold onto Yuta’s jaw. “That was so fucking hot,” And Yuta  _ trembles,  _ eyes watering. 

Sicheng sighs. He let’s go of Yuta, silently watching him as the elder slides to the floor, covering his hands with his face as he tries to control his breathing.

“Why are you crying?” Sicheng asks, unbuckling his belt. His slips his cock out of his undergarments, stoking the member slowly and digging into the skin of his tip with his fingernails.

And Yuta sobs, looking up at Sicheng with starry, teary eyes, this oh-so vulnerable look on his face and Sicheng holds his breath, tugging Yuta’s hair until he’s in a kneeling position, placing the tip of his cock, red and swollen, at Yuta’s lips. He closes his eyes, shuddering as Yuta opens his mouth and tongues at Sicheng’s leaking tip. He doesn’t want to look at Yuta, knows he’s staring at him with adoration in his eyes and Sicheng can’t look, won’t look because it hurts. The adoration and love he decides now, from Yuta, hurts and makes his chest ache and he doesn’t understand  _ why.  _ He doesn’t know if he wants to.

“Suck,” he demands, and Yuta obliges, eager, sucking on Sicheng’s cock like it’s the only thing he knows how to do. Sicheng’s mind blanks, grip tightening on Yuta’s hair and for a moment his mind shuts off, only focusing on his pleasure as he starts to fuck Yuta’s throat raw.

Sicheng cums down Yuta’s throat after he places his hand on the elder’s throat, feels his cock stretching the his esophagus, taking pleasure in the way Yuta chokes and practically vibrates with Sicheng’s cock stuffed in his windpipe.

“Swallow,” Sicheng breathes, and Yuta swallows. He sticks his tongue out, licking Sicheng’s tip and sucking on it, as if he’s trying to get every last drop of cum, and Sicheng feels his dick twitch.

Sicheng steps on his crotch, cock leaking and red, and Yuta grinds on it until he’s all desperate again, whining and begging Sicheng to let him cum again. His hair is sweaty and damp and sticking to his flushed skin, giving Sicheng that big, dumb smile that makes him weak.

“Go ahead, baby,” Sicheng says softly, patting the elder’s hair. “Go ahead,”

And Yuta does, caught up in the heat and overwhelming pleasure snapping and making his body feel like it’s on fire. He vaguely registers leaning down and licking up his own release on Sicheng’s shoe, moaning at how completely  _ dirty  _ he feels before Sicheng lifts him up, rubbing his scalp and humming softly. Yuta smiles, all toothy and dumb. 

Sicheng falls for Yuta’s adoration, his devotion, but tries to convince himself he hasn’t fallen for Yuta.

And so what, if he starts ignoring Yuta. It’s only natural, he tells himself, infatuation never lasting for long. Sicheng never keeps anything or anyone around as long as he has Yuta, and Sicheng is scared. He doesn’t like to be scared. He doesn’t want to be. He blocks Yuta from his contacts and media’s and doesn’t care about all the backlash from his company or his fans and news sites. He doesn’t care because he doesn’t want to care, can’t let himself care because if he does he’ll let himself fall harder than he could fathom.

And Yuta, oh, poor Yuta. He still follows Sicheng around and watches as he flirts and fucks and gets fucked by others because he can’t help it. He loves Sicheng, no matter how bad he hurts him, and Sicheng thinks that’s the worst part,  _ knows  _ it’s the worst part, how bad he’s hurting him. How fucked up it is he lets Yuta watch as Sicheng drowns himself in another’s skin and touch, staring at him from the bed as Yuta stands in the doorway and watches as Sicheng takes another lover every night because he still hasn’t returned his key to Sicheng’s apartment. Sicheng hasn’t asked for it back, either. It’s disgusting how greedy he is to see Yuta hurt by him so he doesn’t fall in love with him, can’t because Sicheng knows Yuta deserves more.

And so what, if all Sicheng ever does with Yuta anymore is a few photo shoots here and there, scarce fucks in bathrooms and closets because at the end of the day, all Sicheng cares about is the money in his wallet and the next devotee to kiss and lick the cum off his shoes. He  _ wants  _ this, he convinced himself. Tries to, anyway.

He doesn’t care, and just like he ignores Yuta he ignores the little tug in his heart when he sees the elder’s fallen expression, scoffing at him and smoking a cigarette, harboring the smoke in his lungs as Yuta apologizes, asks what he did wrong one night over a pay phone.

“Nothing,” Sicheng says, picking at his nail polish and staring at the ash collecting at the tip of his cigarette. There’s a used condom in the floor next to his foot, and Sicheng starts staring it instead because if he focuses on anything else he’ll see Yuta’s expression on every surface of his penthouse and behind every vein on his eyelids as Sicheng breaks him to pieces. “Nothing that matters to me,”.

Yuta cries, and Sicheng hangs up, smokes and drinks for hours. Yuta doesn’t talk to him anymore after that, they don’t even do shoots together and Yuta falls completely off the map. Sicheng finds out one day he quit his job, and no one has heard from him for months. His family doesn’t comment, either, and Sicheng’s throat burns with guilt and turns his stomach with something ugly, something he can’t quite put his finger on.

Sicheng picks up drinking, more so than before, chugging bottle after bottle of expensive, imported wines and vodkas until his feelings for Yuta numb. If he can’t feel, he can’t remember and he can forget him and Yuta ever had the chance to exist.

“Why do you hurt yourself this way?” Yuta asked him one time, before Sicheng realized what he felt for Yuta went beyond a good fuck. They were sitting on the balcony of Sicheng’s penthouse, staring at the rising sun after fucking all night.

“What way?” Sicheng had asked, finishing up his smoke and throwing the cigarette off the balcony, watching as it tumbled down, down, down onto the street below until he couldn’t see it anymore.

“You know,” Yuta sighed, staring off at the skyline, the sunrise glowing against his skin. Sicheng stared at Yuta, and distantly wonder why, in that moment, it was as if he and Yuta were the only two to exist.

“Like you don’t care about me, about anyone. Like you can’t love,”

Sicheng had chuckled at him, lighting a new cigarette and sucking it down as fast as he could before licking his lips and kneeling down, opening Yuta’s robe. He sucked the elder’s cock instead of answering, and by the time they were done fucking the sun had fully rose.

Sicheng tried to forget, but he couldn’t. Not when Yuta looked so hurt yet so beautiful under the light of the rising sun, ready to give everything to Sicheng. 

But it was hard to give everything to someone who was always greedy for more.

**Author's Note:**

> title is from attention by joji


End file.
